


Change is Difficult

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [59]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Even though she's happy for Emma and Sam, Lou's heart is breaking nevertheless. This is story #60 of my "Moments" Series.





	

Change Is Difficult

Tears stood in Lou’s eyes as she watched Sam and Emma Cain ride out of the station yard, with Sam guiding the team of horse. The newly married couple were on their way to Sam’[s new position as Territorial Marshal. 

While she was happy for Emma and Sam, she felt as if she was losing her only real friend. Emma had been more than just the Pony Express housekeeper to her. She had been her friend, mentor, and confidante. She could talk to Emma about anything, and get an answer. Might not always be what she wanted to hear, but she would get an answer nevertheless. 

“Well, boys, since we’re all done up fancy-like, we’ll eat in town tonight. Tomorrow I’ll put up an advertisement about the station needing a new housekeeper.” Teaspoon said from somewhere in back of her. 

His suggestion was met with a chorus of words agreeing to his announcement. Lou paid no attention to any of it. Her thoughts were on Emma leaving and how alone she felt. The tears standing in her eyes fell,and before anyone could see them, Lou took off running. 

She heard startled exclamations from her fellow riders and Teaspoon, but paid them no heed. All she wanted was to get somewhere else, where she felt safe to let loose her troubled emotions. 

She didn’t stop running until she was at the swimming hole. She sat down on the fallen log on the bank that they often used for a seat, put her head in her hands, and wept. 

Kid slowed to a stop several feet from where Lou sat. He had followed after her when he had seen her take off running. He knew Emma’s getting married and leaving was especially hard on Lou. Being the only two females at the station, had made the bonds between Emma and Lou even stronger. 

He didn’t want to intrude on her private moment, but he couldn’t stand to see her hurting. He would have to tread carefully though.Lou could be prickly when she was upset and he didn’t want to do anything to make her even more so. 

“Lou?” 

Lou’s head popped up in surprise. She turned and gazed at him, her face tear-streaked. It gutted Kid to see her beautiful face filled with such sadness.

“You followed me?” 

“I did.” Kid said. “I, uh,just wanted to make sure you were all right.” 

“No, I’m not.” Lou’s words broke as she began to cry again. 

Kid closed the distance between them. He saw down on the log and pulled her gently into his arms. Lou sank gratefully against him, his strong arms a welcome comfort around her, as she sobbed. Kid held her as she cried, his heart turning over at the sound of her weeping.. He ran a hand over her, starting at the top of her head, across her shoulders, and down her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. 

After several moments had passed, Lou gained control of her turbulent emotions. She pulled reluctantly back from Kid so she could gaze at him. 

“You must think I’m being pretty silly.” Lou said as she used the sleeves of her dress shirt to wipe the wetness from her face. 

“Not at all.” Kid assured her. “Emma was important to you.” 

“She wasn’t to you?” Lou cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Not in the same way. Sure, we all love Emma,and we’re all going to miss her. But you had a special relationship with her.” Kid said. 

“I am going to miss her so much.” Lou admitted. “I don’t want you to think that just because I[m upset about her leaving, that I’m not happy for her and Sam. I am . They’ve loved each other for so long. It’s just that well, Emma was my only real friend.” 

“I’m your friend too.” Kid tried not to be hurt by her words. 

“You are.” Lou agreed. “I should have said my only ‘woman’ friend. I could talk to her about things I can’t talk to anyone else.”

“Not even me.” Kid queried. 

“Not even you.” Lou smiled at him to take the sting from her words. “There are just some things a woman only tells another woman.” 

Kid digested her words.” Until you find someone else to talk to, I’ll try to be a good fill in.”

“Thanks Kid.” Lou stood up. “Let’s go join the others. They’ll be worried about me and I don’t them to be. Besides, I’m hungry and who knows when we’ll get another good meal.We might have to wait for some time until another housekeeper signs on with us.” 

“Alright.” Kid fell into step with her as they headed back toward the station where they found the others still waiting for them. 

Lou felt their concerned eyes on her and she smiled at each man in turn, letting them know that she okay. Emma’s leaving still stung, but she would get over it. She had to remember that she would never be truly alone as long as she had Teaspoon and the other riders.


End file.
